Cutie Baby Love
by MayuYuuki Hatsune Zura Chii
Summary: Rin memberitahu perasaan Miku kepada Len! akhirnya Miku mengatakan perasaannya dengan jujur pada Len! apakah Rin akan bersama Miku dan Len? bagaimana dengan Ibu kandung Rin?/LAST CHAPTER! Don't Like? Don't Flame! RnR Pleaseeee
1. Ditemukannya Bayi!

Yo Yo Yo Minna~~~! Ada kah yang kangen ama Zura? :3 (reader: Udh lupa gw ama lo) hiks.. jahatnya T^T

Oke zura mau bikin fanfic bertema kan makhluk manis unyu-unyu w

Apakah itu? Mau tau? Kepo ah~ XD *dilempar*

Oke sebelumnya terima kasih kepada editor-editor saya (kebanyakan baca komik yang authornya curhat *plak)

Oke abaikan yang diatas~ mari kita lihat ceritanya hohooho~

**Cutie Baby Love**

**.**

**Vocaloid 1-2-3**

**© Yamaha Corp – Crypton Media Future – dll**

**.**

**.**

**Character : Miku H, Len K, Rin K**

**.**

**Rated : K+ / T**

**Genre : Humor, Family, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **

**OOC, Gaje, aneh, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, bahasa alay aneh dan abal, dll**

**.**

**.**

"**IA Hatsune Zura Chii Len"**

**.**

**.**

"**Don't Like? Don't Flame!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di siang hari yang panas dan adem bercampur dan menyebabkab badai besar karena dua orang yang bertetangga sejak lahir dan bermusuhan pula pulang sekolah bareng

"Heh Lo ngapain ngikutin gue sih?!" kata cewek berambut tosca yang puaaaaanjaaaaang sampai-sampai bumi terlilit oleh rambutnya *plaak* (bohong kok) bernama Hatsune Miku

"Kenapa? Rumah gue kan arahnya sama kayak rumah lo" jawab cowok berambut honey blonde diponytail sekecil mungkin bernama Kagamine Len

"tapi menjauh dikit napa? Gue gamau deket lo!" suara cempreng membuat kaca rumah-rumah yang ada dipinggir jalan itu pecah semua (halah)

"Kenapa gamau deket gue? Gue kan cakep, imut, unyu. Cewek-cewek pada deketin gue kok lo gamau sih deket guwe~?"Tampang Len itu berubah menjadi sok kawaii *hoek* #muntah#

"Idiiiih~ gamau gue deket-deket lo" dan begitulah peperangan itu terjadi selama mereka menuju rumah masing-masing

Setelah sampai rumah masing-masing…

"Cih, apa-apaan si Kagamine itu! Cakep kagak sok kawaii gitu cuih…"Miku berkomat-kamir sembari membuka pintu rumahnya. Tiba-tiba…

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaah!"

"Eh? Itu suaranya Kagamine kan? Kenapa dia teriak? Halah paling liat kecoa dikamar mandi.. hihihiih.."Tawa Miku sambil memasuki rumahnya

"Woiiii! Miku ngapain lo ngetawain guee! Tolongin! Kesini looo!"teriak Len dari rumahnya yang bias terdengar sampe rumah Miku

"He? Kok dia tau gue ngetawain dia ya?" miku menggaruk kepalanya yang terdapat perternakan kutu(?) *dilempar*

"Ah sudahlah… lebih baik gue kesana aja"Miku meletakkan tasnya lalu berlari kerumah Len

"LEN! Ada apa?!" Miku mendobrak Pintu rumah Len

"Nih gue nemu ini"Kata Len yang mukanya udah membiru bagaikan kaito sipenjual es krim keliling dikomplek rumah mereka

"Eh? Benda apa ini?" Kata Miku menyentuh benda(?) lembut yang putih sedikit kemerahan (apa hayo? *dor)

"Ini Bayi dodol!"Kata Len yang facepalm

"Huwaaaaaa!"Tangis bayi itu. Bayi unyu nan imut berambut yang sama dengan len dengan 4 jepit putih dan pita besar putih dikepalanya (bayi kok didandani?)

"Eh kenapa nih bayi nangis?"Kata Len paniik

"Takut kalik liat muka lu ckckckck"tawa Miku

"Mana mungkin gue kan Kawaii"Kata Len mulai ge-er tingkat bidadari (?)  
"Udahlah sini!"Miku merebut bayi itu dan mengendongnya

"Sayang cup..cup… dah jangan nangis ya kak Len itu mukanya ceyem~"Kata Miku menenangkan bayi itu. Sementara Len mojok dan pasrah dengan apa yang dikatakan Miku barusan

Len yang mojok tiba-tiba menemukan surat didekat ia tadi menemukan bayi tersebut

"Hoi Hoi-" "Nama gue 'Miku' bukan 'hoi'!"Omongan Len terputus karena sambungan otaknya belum di-connect (?)

"Iya deh Miku! Puas lo!"Kata Len

"Iye puas gue hohoh~ Ada apa?"

"Nih gue nemu surat"Kata Len memberika surat tersebut kepada Miku yang bertuliskan

"_Len sayangkuh unyu-unyu~ Tante titip anak tante yah~ Namanya Rin _

_Sementara dia tinggal ma kamu~ soalnya tante mau cari uang biar rumah gak digusur~ okeh~ _

_Salam Sayang dari tantemuh~ sexy lady and… hottieh~ _

_Megurine Luka"_

"Idiiih~ Len lu pacaran amaa tante-tante? Ohmeee! Pantes lu gamau pacaran ma anak-anak disekolah"Kata Miku sambil menunjukan wajah jijiknya ke Len

"What the!? Bukan gitu! Itu adeknya dari sepupunya suami tantenya dari anaknya neneku"Kata Len menjelaskan secara rinci

"Susah amat? Dah lah.. intinya ini anaknya dia gitu?"Tanya Miku

"Bukan itu suaminya"Kata Len

"HA? Tante mu yuri?! Ma bayi unyu ini? OHMEEE!"Kata Miku yang kaget

"Gue mau Tanya IQ lu berapa? Jangan-jangan IQ lu sama aja yah ama si Kaito penjuall es krim keliling itu?"Kata Len yang sedang asyiknya facepalm

"Ngh… gatau… waktu SD gue gak ikut tes IQ soalnya gue lagi sakit terus… bla…bla….bla…bla….blaa…"Oceh Miku yang membuat Len tertidur

"….. dan gitu ceritanya"Kata Miku yang sudah menyelesaikan cerita sebuah dongeng "Miku menderita karena deket ama Len"

"Ng…? eh udah ceramahnya bu ustadah?"Kata Len yang baru bangun dari tidurnya

"Alhamdulillah sudah"Kata Miku sok Alim

"Oke back to topic! Teyus nie anyak mauh diapaiin~?"Kata Len yang penyakit alaynya kumat~

"Nih anak buat semur ajah~ gue laper~"Kata Miku meneteskan air liurnya sambil menatap bayi yang bernama Rin itu

"Heh! Lu kanibal apa? Ini bayih unyu-unyu gini mau disemur! Mending dibuat sop!"Kata Len yang sama ngawurnya dengan Miku

"Gila lu.. dah kita pikirin ini ajah, siapa yang mau jagain, ngerawat nih bayi?"

"Ummh.. karena orang tua ggue lagi diluar negri dan gue juga sendirian dirumah mending kita rawat anak ini bareng-bareng"Kata Len

"Uapah! Bareng?!"Kata Miku mundur 30 langkah dari tempat berdirinya tadi

"Iya. Kenapa? Aku jadi papanya kamu jadi mamanya"Kata Len dengan santainya

"Kenapa gue gak jadi papanya? Lu kan mukanya kayak cewe gitu"Kata Miku

"Dah pokoknya kita jadi orang tua nya sementara waktu. Besok juga libur selama 2 minggu kita bisa lakuin hal bersama-sama"Kata Len yang lagi-lagi memasang muka Kawaii + shotanya

"Hummh.. tapi sebaiknya tinggal dirumahku saja" Kata Miku

"Baiklah…"Kata Len

"Au Au…"Rin tersenyum senang

"Awww… Kawaii banget kayak gue!"Kata Miku menatap Rin dengan tatapan 'gue makan lo'

"Ngeri amat lu Mik.."Kata Len yang cengo melihat Miku

"yaudah gue siapin baju gue sama alat-alat untuk menghilangkan bosan oke"Kata Len. Miku hanya mengangguk

"Nih Bawa!"Len melemparkan tas yang berisikan perlengkapan bai milik Rink e Miku

"Oke-oke gue pulang dulu"Kata Miku menuju kerumahnya sambil menggendong Rin

_**SKIP TIME**_

_~Sekaide ichiba o-hime sama…~ _(Ini bel rumah lho XD)

"Iya-iya tunggu"Kata Miku menuju pintu rumahnya

"Yo~!"Sapa Len yang membawa 5 buah tas

"Lu mau pindahan apa mau apa sih? Bawa barangnya banyak amat"Kata Miku sembari mempersilahkan Len masuk

"Sebagai papa yang baik aku akan melakukan apapun untuk putriku"Kata Len yang gak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya Miku

"Haduh… belum di connect nih!"Kata Miku menekan tombol(?) yang berada dipunggung Len (emang apaan tuh si len?)

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi ma aku? Hah? Siapa kau? Kau apakan aku~?"Kata Len yang udah kayak cewek yang habis di-piiiiiip- preman (Maaf Zura otaknya belum dicuci XD)

"Iiih! Len! Katanya mau jagain bayi!"Kata Miku menjitak kepala Len

"Oh iya gue lupa.. mana tuh si Rin?"Tanya Len yang mengak-nengok berharap menemukan Rin

"Tuh disana"Miku menujuk Rin yang sedang bermain boneka jeruk

"Kyaaa~~ Rin-chan kamu lagi apa sayang~?"Kata Len yang meloncat kedepan muka Rin

"Au? Ngh… hiks… hiks… HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Rin menangis karena melihat muka Len

"Lu tuh ya! Jangan ngangetin Rin donk.. cup cup sayang~ dah jangan nangis papa Len emang jeyek kok~"Kata Miku menenagkan Rin

"Ngh hiks hiks au…"Rin sudah gak nangis

"Uuuh Rin-chan jahat… masa' gamau ama Papa sih~?"Len yang udah matanya berkaca-kaca yang bagaikan kaca mau pecah(?)

"Au au~~!"Rin yang lagi senang mendekatkan tangannya ke muka len berharap dipeluk ama Len

"Eh? Mau dipeluk? Yaudah cini~"Len memeluk Rin. Sementara Miku cemberut

"Kenapa kamu cemberut Miku-chan?"Kata Len menatap ke Miku

"Gak kok aku cemburu aja liat kamu deket Rin"Kata Miku tambah cemberut ditambah pipinya memerah

"Eh kamu cemburu yah?"Kata Len yang menahan tawa

"Eh? Ng… iya aku cemburu karena Rin maunya ma kamu gamau ma aku!"Kata Miku salah tingkah

'aduuuh! Hampir aja ketauan!' dalam hati Miku…

**-To Be Continued-**

Yak ccukup segini dulu fanficnya

Besok Zura lanjutin~  
oke Jaa Minna~

**Riview Please!**


	2. Perasaan Miku

Yo minna~

Zura lanjutin sekarang aja deh chapter keduanya

Semoga tambah suka ya~

**Cutie Baby Love**

**.**

**Vocaloid 1-2-3**

**© Yamaha Corp – Crypton Media Future – dll**

**.**

**.**

**Character : Miku H, Len K, Rin K**

**.**

**Rated : K+ / T**

**Genre : Humor, Family, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **

**OOC, Gaje, aneh, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, bahasa alay aneh dan abal, dll**

**.**

**.**

"**IA Hatsune Zura Chii Len"**

**.**

**.**

"**Don't Like? Don't Flame!"**

**.**

**Chapter : 2**

**.**

**.**

'aduh hampir aja ketauan!' dalam hati Miku

"Nee.. Miku-chan kamu kenapa?"Kata Len yang masih menggendong Rin

"Ano… uuumhh… gak apa kok! Dah sini biar Rin-chan sama aku"Miku merebut Rin dari gendongan Len

"Eh? Hummh yasudahlah… ngomong-ngomong aku lapar~"Kata Len memegangi perutnya

"Masak sendiri sana!"Kata Miku mendegus

"Aku kan cowok jadi gak bisa masak"Kata Len mencari alasan dengan muka kawaii dan shotanya

"Hei dengarkan! Kalau mau menjadi suami ku harus bisa masak!" kata Miku yang entah dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yangbarusan ia katakan

"Apa katamu? Suami?"Len bingung

"Eh? Bukan itu… nggh maksud ku… yang mau tinggal dirumah ini iya! Iya itu maksudku hehe"Kata Miku nyengir dan salah tingkah

"Oh ahaha emang siapa ya yang mau jadi suami orang yang galak sepertimu!"Kata Len mengejek Miku yang membuat Miku cemberut badai tsunami gempa bumi membahana ctar! *dor*

"Au.. au…"Rin mengucek-ucek matanya dan menguap

"Uwaaah Rin-chan ngantuk ayo tidur ma papa~"Kata Len merebut Rind an akan membawanya kedalam kamar

"Hei! Pedo, lolicon! Mau dibawa kemana Rin-chan ku"Kata Miku yang backgroundnya adalah sebuah badai dan tsunami yang melanda Len(?)

"Ah… sebaiknya kamu tidur sama mama Miku saja ya~"Kata Len memberikan Rin ke Miku

"Nah begitu lebih baik. Nah ayo Rin-chan kita tidur"Kata miku membawa Rin ke kamar tidurnya

"Hoi- ah ya namanya Miku.. Miku-chan aku tidur dimana?"Tanya Len

"tidur di kamar yang ada di dekat dapur!"Miku menunjukan kamar kecil yang berada didekat dapur

"Oh.. baiklah~"Len menuju kekamar yang ditunjuk Miku dan alangkah kagetnya ketika Len memasuki kamar tersebut

"What the hell?! Ini kamar apa gudang!"teriak Len

"Itu gudang!"Miku bales teriak dari kamarnya

"Gue dikerjain!"Len melangkah ke kamar Miku dan mendobrak pintu kamar Miku dan apa yang sedang Miku lakukan?  
"Woi Len! Kalau mau masuk bilang-bilang! Gue lagi ganti baju!"Kata Miku yang marah sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju yang akan ia pakai

"wow…"Len nyengir melihat pemandangan didepannya

"MESUM!"Miku melemparkan kasurnya ke Len(?)

"Adaw!"Len nyengir kesakitan

"yasudahlah gue tidur digudang aja dari pada ditimpuk pake kasur lagi"Kata Len berjalan kegudang

_**SKIP TIME**_

**Pagi hari yang cerah~**

"Au…! Au…"Rin mengegplak pipi Miku

"Wuaaah ada apa Rin-chan?"Tanya Miku yang baru bangun tidur

"au au kyaa~"Rin lagi teriak-teriak sendiri yang membuat Miku bingung dan menatap Rin dengan tatapan 'nih anak ngomong apa sih?'

"Rin-chan laper?"Tanya Miku Rin hanya mengangguk

"Oke… ntar Mama buatin makanan~"Kata Miku menggendong Rin \keluar kamarnya dan melihat Len sedang asik membaca *Koran (*baca:komik) dimeja makannya kakinya menyilang bagaikan orang yang kelainan tulang atau malah kelainan otak?

"Servant~! Buatkan makanan untukku dan dia!" "AAuuu!" Miku dan Rin yang memerintah Servant yang sedang membaca *Koran tentang berita ekonomi (*baca:komik **yaoi** berjudul **'bananaisu'**)

"Servant! Princess Rillianne ini memerintah!"Kata Miku menunjuk Rin yang sedang asik mainin rambutnya Miku

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu…

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

_Kimi no-_

"Ngapain lo nyanyi Len? Mau promosi lagu lo?"Kata Miku menatap tajam Len yang sedang berlutut didepan Rin

"Ehehehe… keceplosan~"Len lagi-lagi nyengir

"Dah ah buatin makanan buat gue ama Rin!"Kata Miku duduk di atas meja makan(?)

"Mau apa yang mulia?"Tanya Len yang udah lari ke cerita yang lain

"Au au tha au !" Rin memerintahkan Len untuk membuatkan brioche (dari tadi nyambung servant of evil? )

"Ng… nee Miku-chan, dia bilang apa?"tanya Len menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Dia minta kentang goreng"jawab Miku membaca *Koran (*baca : komik) yang tadi Len baca

"Ngh… oke"Len lari ke dapur

"Ah… Lenny~ inget gak waktu dulu kita mandi bareng? Tidur bareng? Masa-masa yang indah"Miku malah membayangkan sesuatu dan bayangan tersebut ada diatas kepalanya dan disensor (apa hayo? *dor)

Len yang baru saja masak kentang goreng itu kaget seketika melihat bayangan yang miku sedang bayangkan disensor tapi nampak warna honey blonde dan tosca

"MIKU-CHAN KAU BAYANGIN YURIAN SAMA RIN-CHAN!?"Teriak Len yang menyadarkan Miku dari lamunannya

'astaga ni orang gak nyadar gue lagi mikirin dia ama gue'Miku Facepalm

"Ah sudahlah, ini Rin-chan kentang gorengnya"Len memberikan kentang goreng itu kepada Rin

"Au? Aah, Au auauaaa uaaa!"Rin melemparkan botol susunya kepada Len

"Lho? Rin-chan tadi kamu minta kentang goreng? Kok sekarang marah?"Len kebingungan

"Au Au Au Au!"Rin ngambek berat

"Woi Miku! Tadi kamu bilang dia minta kentang goreng!"kata Len protes ke Miku

"Hmm.. siapa bilang? Aku kan lagi baca ini, tiba-tiba cowoknya buat kentang goreng gitu~"kata Miku tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari *Koran (*baca:komik) yang sedang ia bacaa

"Huwaa Rin-chan jangan marah ya"Rayu Len sementara Rin tidak mau memandang wajah *cakep (*baca:shota)nya Len

"Uuuh… aku mau tidur aja~"Kata Len masuk ke*kamar (*baca:gudang)nya

Sementara Miku dan Rin bermain-main layaknya anak kembar yang masih bayi

Sementara Len nangis karena galau

"Uuh.. apa ya yang Rin suka? Ah Tanya tante Luka aaja"Len mengambil HP-nya untuk sms tantenya menanyakan apa yang Rin suka jawabannya adalah "JERUK"

"Fufufufu… kutemukan kesukaan Rin-chan huwahahahaha!"Len tertawa setan bagaikan orang sudah berhasil menaklukan dunia

_Sementara itu dikamar Miku dan Rin…_

"Nee Rin-chan sebenarnya aku suka sama Len tapi aku malu bilangnya. Aku selaluu ngehindar darinya karena aku takut kalau dia tau perasaanku. Haah~ aku akan tetap suka dia"Setelah selesei curcolnya ma Rin, Miku pun tertidur

"Au?"Rin kebingungan namun ia juga tertidur

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Au!" seperti biasa Rin menggeplak pipi Miku

"Mmmh.. aku masih ngantuk~"Miku menaikan selimutnya

"Mama.."

"Sebentar lagi"

"Mama!"

"Ngh..?" "Apa? Kamu bisa ngomong?!"Miku kaget

"Len! Len! Kesini!"Teriak Miku memanggil Len

"Ada apa Miku-chan?"Len berlari dari kamarnya menuju kamar Miku

"Nih lihat!"Miku mengangkat Rin kemuka Len

"Mama~"Rin berbicara dengan unyunya

"Waaa! Dia bisa ngomong!"Len ikut kaget setelah mendengar kata pertama dari mulut bayi itu

_**SKIP TIME**_

Rin sudah bisa mengahafal beberapa kata yang diajarkan oleh kedua orang tua gadungan(?)nya

Suatu hari Len baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan sorenya

"Rin-chan aku belikan jeruk~"Kata Len yang baru saja memasuki rumah Miku

"Uwaa! Jeyuk!"Kata Rin berjalan mendekati Len (Rin emang udah bisa jalan lho)

"Iya nih jeruknya~"Len memberikan kantong plastic berisikan jeruk

"Darimana kamu?"Tanya Miku yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"Dari beliin Rin jeruk"Jawab Len sambil mengupas kulit jeruk

"Uaaa nyam nyam"Rin sedang asik makan jeruk

"Fuaaah~ Jeyuk itu enyak yah~"Kata Rin ke Len sementara Len dan Miku tersenyum

"Hahah.. Rin benar-benar suka jeruk yah~"Tawa Len sambil mencubit pipi Rin

"Iyah~ Yin cuka jeyuk~" "eh?" Rin menatap ke Miku

"Ng? ada apa Rin-chan?"Miku bingung atas tatapan Rin terhadapnya

"Yin cuka jeyuk! Mama cuka papa!"

"Ha?"Len dan Miku kaget mendengarnya

"Haha maksutmu kami akrab?"Tawa Len gemas terhadap ucapan Rin

"Endak! Mama pelnah biyang kayo mama cuka papa!"

"Miku?"Len menatap Miku yang mukanya sudah seperti udang rebus

"A…aku mau belanja dulu!"Miku berlari keluar rumah

"Miku!" "Mama!" Panggil Len dan Rin

**-To Be Continued-**

Oke bersambung dulu yah

Zura capek ngetiknya hehe

Beberapa adegan disini ada adegan yang ada di komik Zura

Hehe…

Terima kasih

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya~  
Salam, Zura

**Riview! Don't Flame!**


	3. Ending

Maaf Zura Lama hiatus.. –w-

Karena gak ada ide dan mumpung sekarang ada ide jadi Zura lanjutin

Padahl lagi belajar IPS :v

Yak.. pada penasaran sama Cutie Baby Love kan?

Pengen tau kelanjutannya?

Silahkan baca aja my Fanfiction~ :*

**Cutie Baby Love**

**.**

**Vocaloid 1-2-3**

**© Yamaha Corp – Crypton Media Future – dll**

**.**

**.**

**Character : Miku H, Len K, Rin K**

**.**

**Rated : K+ / T**

**Genre : Humor, Family, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **

**OOC, Gaje, aneh, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, bahasa alay aneh dan abal, dll**

**.**

**.**

"**IA Hatsune Zura Chii Len"**

**.**

**.**

"**Don't Like? Don't Flame!"**

**.**

**Chapter : 3**

**.**

**.**

"Etto…? Mama mu kenapa?" Tanya Len ke Rin yang lagi cengo melihat mamanya tiba-tiba menghilang  
"Yin.. Gacau!" Rin menjawabnya dengan manyun  
"Haaaah…"Len menghela nafas sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya  
sementara itu apa yang Miku lakukan?  
"Mau pesan apa nona?"Tanya seorang maid kepada Miku yang duduk disalah satu kursi Voca The Café. Miku terdiam lalu memandangi wajah maid yang memberikan menu di café itu, Miku mengalihkan pandangannya kearah daftar menu yang diberikan oleh Maid itu  
"Aku mau nasi goreng negi, jus negi, ice cream negi" (kebayang dah tuh enaknya #bagi Miku) Kata Miku kesal karena kejadian yang barusan ia alami  
"Baik…"Maid tersebut langsung membawa pesanan Miku ke dapur café tersebut. Dan dengan cepat pesanan Miku langsung jadi dan Miku melahap habis pesanannya tadi  
"Huwee Rin-chan kamu gak bisa jaga rahasia ya?!"Kata Miku menangis kayak Nobita di doraemon nangis gara-gara dimarahin gurunya(?)  
"Yosh! Dengan begini perasaanku dengan Len sudah ketahuan! Jadi aku harus mengakuinya!"Miku pun beranjak dari kursi Voca Café, terlihat dibelakang Miku terdapat _background_ api yang ternyata adalah kebakaran dari dapur café itu disebabkan pesanan aneh dari Miku. Miku yang tak peduli dengan café yang kebakaran itu lagsung saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali kerumahnya, terlihat sosok maid jauh dibelakang Miku yang sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak "Woi! Mbak belum bayar!"Miku yang sepertinya tuli itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

Sesampainya didepan rumahnya, Miku berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas. Jantung Miku deg-degan (Minum k*pi*o White Coffee tidak bikin deg-degan *MalahIklan* #DilemparReader)  
"Yosh!"Miku membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, lalu kembali menutupnya, lalu kembali membukanya, dan Miku pun berhenti membuka-tutup pintu rumahnya karena teringat bahwa rumah Miku ini adalah rumah kontrakan jadi kalau pintunya jebol harus bayar sama Meiko si bu RT(?). Back to topic! Miku membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam rumah kontrakannya(?).  
"Mama~!"Rin yang mengetahui bahwa 'mama'nya sudah pulang langsung berlari dan menyabut kedatangan 'mama'nya itu.  
"Miku…"Panggil Len. Miku pun menatap Len dan Len menatap Miku terjadilah acara penatapan mata paling lama(?) #DicincangReader#  
"Len.. Begini… sebenarnya aku… suka…"Miku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lantaran malu  
"suka.. aku suka KAMU!"Miku pun bisa mengatakan perasaannya dengan jelas. Langsung saja muka mereka berdua berubah menjadi merah karena dikonrakan Miku panas gak ada AC #Dimutilasi# Back to topic! Wajah mereka memerah. Len mendekati Miku dan berkata..  
"Ahahahaha Kamu bercanda ya?"Len malah ketawa yang membuat Miku kehilangan harapan.  
"Iiih! Kok gitu sih?! Aku serius nih!"Miku menundukan wajahnya karena tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat merah semerah tomat dikulkas Zura(?)  
"Uhmm.. Aku juga suka kamu kok"Len pun mengatakan perasaannya ke Miku. Mereka pun tersenyum. Rin yang melihat 'papa' 'mama'nya bahagia sendiri merasa iri karena mereka tidak membagi kebahagian mereka kepada 'putri'nya sendiri  
"Hwee Hwee!"Rin memukul-mukul kaki Len. Len dan Miku melihat kemarahn Rin tertawa sejenak lalu memeluk Rin, seketika Rin kembali sumringah.

.

Suatu pagi yang cerah Miku sedang membershikan barang-barang dirumahnya. Ia melihat surat dari Ibu kandung Rin dibelakang surat itu terdapat foto bayi yang sepertinya baru lahir dan ibu muda berambut merah muda panjang berdada melon(?). Miku melihat foto itu sejenak lalu meletakannya didalam laci meja kecil diruang tamu.  
"Rin… akan kembali ke ibunya lagi?"Miku mulai sedih lalu meneteskan air matanya  
"Mama…!"Panggil Rin ke mamany lalu memeluk kaki Miku. Miku mengusap air matanya  
"Eh.. Rin-chan ada apa?"Tanya Miku sambil menatap Rin yang masih saja memeluk kakinya  
"Yin mau ma'em!"Kata Rin lapar. Miku tertawa sejenak lalu mengambilkan makanan untuk Rin  
"Rin-chan, kalau sudah kembali ke ibu kandungmu jangan lupain aku ya"Kata Miku sambil menyuapi Rin. Rin tidak mendengar kata-kata Miku karena sedang asyik melahap makanannya.

.

.  
"Aku pulang~"Kata Len yang baru saja pulang dari berbelajanya  
"Ssst! Rin-chan lagi tidur"Kata Miku mengehntikan teriakan Len  
"Ups.. Maaf.. hehe"Len berjalan kea rah Rin yang sedang tertidur pulas  
"Wah benar. Kata orang jika bayi sedang tidur kayak malaikat"Kata Len mengusap-usap pipi Rin  
"Iya. Kalau kamu yang tidur kayak iblis ya?"Ejek Miku  
"Ahahaha… kamu itu mah.."Len balas ejek Miku. Akhirnya mereka saling mengejek-ejek satu sama lain  
"Leeen"Panggil Miku menghentikan acara "Ejek mengejek" mereka  
"Iya?"  
"Rin bakal kembali ke ibu kandungnya ya?"Kata Miku. Len terdiam sejenak  
"Tentu saja, dia kan yang ngelahirin Rin-chan"Kata Len tersenyum  
"Kamu gak bakal ngerasa kesepian?"Tanya Miku  
"Hmm… aku bakal kesepian karena gak ada dia, Tapi kan masih ada kamu"Jawab Len mengusap-usap kepala Miku  
"Aku gak mau dia diammbil ibunya"Miku mulai meneteskan air matanya  
"Aku juga. Tapi kan dia ibunya"Kata Len  
"Hmmm maaf aku memaksakan diri"Miku pun kembali melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya

#TokTokTok

"Siapa tuh?"Miku berhenti bersih-bersih  
"Aku aja yang buka"Kata Len berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintunya. Ternyata dibalik pintu itu ada….!

=TBC=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#DimutilasiReader# Bohong kok masih ada lanjutannya. Chapter terakhir ini! XD

.

.

.

"Tante!?"Teriak Len ketika melihat sosok kuntilanak berambut pink(?) alias tantenya alias ibunya Rin. Miku yang mendengar Len berteriak 'Tante' langsung lemas. Ia takut jika tantenya Len akan membawa Rin kembali, seketika Miku berlari kedepan  
"Mau apa tante disini?"Tanya Len  
"Karena tadi tante cari kamu dirumah tapi gak ada ya tante disini. Dimana Rin-chan?"Tanya Luka alias ibunya Rin sambil melihat dalam rumah Miku  
"Tolong jangan bawa Rin pergi dari kami"Kata Miku  
"Eh?" Luka dan Len kaget dengan ucapan Miku barusan

"Apa maksudmu? Dia anakku!"Luka merasa marah  
"Tapi kami sudah merawatnya!"Miku marah  
"Hmm.. baiklah bagaimana jika seminggu sekali kubawa dia kesini?"Luka tersenyum  
"Hah? Boleh?"Tanya Miku dan Len kaget. Luka menangguk  
"Jadi boleh aku bawa Rin?"Luka balik Tanya  
"Iya!"Miku mengambil Rin dari dalam rumah dan memberikan ke Luka  
"Sayang~"Luka mencium pipi Rin, Rin pun tertawa  
"Tante janji ya… bakal bawa Rin kesini seminggu sekali?"Kata Len  
"Iya tante janji!"Luka berjanji ke Len dan Miku. Mereka pun tersenyum  
"Tante pulang dulu ya"Luka pun pamit

"Iya hati-hati ya!"Kata Len dan Miku  
"Rin-chan jangan nakal-nakal ma mama kandungmu ya!"Kata Miku melambaikan tangan ke Rin. Rin melambaikan tangannya ke Miku dan Len. Lambat laun Luka dan Rin sudah tak terlihat. Miku terduduk lemas  
"Hweee! Sepi"Miku menangis  
"Cup… cup… kita bakal jadi 'papa' 'mama' buat anak kita kelak"Kata Len menenangkan Miku dan memeluknya  
"What?! Apa yang kamu bilang?"Miku _Blushing  
_"Hahaha Malu tuh!"Len mengejek Miku yang sedang _blushing _itu  
"Maaf mbak, mbak belum bayar makanan dan minuman di Café" Kata Maid dari Voca The Café yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan mereka  
"Eh? Eheheh.. sayang kamu kan pacarku… bayarin donk~"Miku merayu pacarnya  
"Apaan sih? Bayar sendiri donk!"Kata Len tak peduli  
"Ihh Kok gitu!? Bayarin donk!"Suruh Miku kesal  
"…"

"…"  
".."

=END=

Yak… akhirnya kelar Cutie Baby Love ini  
Bagaimana? Aneh kah? Garing kah? Hehe Zura buat ini ditengah-tengah UAS, mood yang sedang turun, membuat chapter ini ditengah belajar IPS jadi aneh dan lagi buatnya hanya dengan waktu 20 menit :v #plak  
Gomen ya Minna kalo aneh

Akhir kata..

Sampai jumpa di fanfic Zura lainnya dan…

**RIVIEW PLEASEEE!**


End file.
